Wishbone
Time in Fantastic City(2004-2005; 2014-2015; 2016) Background Olmar Holt(A.K.A Wishbone) was raised in a home with uncaring parents. His parents never bothered to sign him up for school, so he never learned proper grammar, and the only toy he was ever given to play with was a Wishbone(Hence the name) Wishbone also has a sister, whom he hasn't spoken to in years. Wishbone decided to set out for world domination in order to prove that he wasn't a loser. Original Run(2004-2005) Wishbone was one of the original QG villains, but he didn't stick around nearly as long as the other villains. Wishbone and his girlfriend, Sonia, wanted to take over Fantastic City, but constantly found themselves being thwarted by Wishbone's mortal enemy, Dylan Stanpatos. Despite being defeated several times, they were still able to make a successful escape, until they couldn't. In 2005, Wishbone shot and presumably killed King Beast, and both he and Sonia were caught and sent to prison. Return to Fantastic City(2014) After nine years of being offscreen, Wishbone returned in 2014 after being contacted by Katie Cat. Katie Cat had kidnapped Dylan, and she knew how much Wishbone wanted revenge on his mortal enemy, so she handed Dylan over to Wishbone. Wishbone took the time to torment Dylan a little, until Andre Stanpatos showed up, demanding that Wishbone release Dylan so that Andre can kill Dylan himself. Wishbone and Andre fought, and Andre was able to overpower Wishbone, but before Wishbone could be captured, he vanished. Acerbi Clinic(September 2014) Wishbone resurfaced when Dylan went to the Acerbi Clinic, disguised as Doctor Frezenhoward, in order to investigate the operations there. Dylan questioned Doctor Olivia Acerbi about what the clinic specializes in, and then Wishbone found him and knew right away who he was. Wishbone and Acerbi knocked Dylan unconscious, and Dylan was replaced by an imposter, Liam Murphy. Working for Madeline(November 2014-April 2015) Wishbone returned to Fantastic City in November 2014 on orders from Madeline Masters. Madeline had Wishbone assisting with her plans for Dylan, who was now in her posession at the Fallen Angels Clinic in Ireland. Dylan escaped the clinic in Ireland, and Wishbone followed him back to Fantastic City. Once back in Fantastic, Wishbone chased Dylan to a cliff, and Dylan fell down, presumably to his death. Later, Madeline informed Wishbone that she found out that an amnesic Dylan is staying at a cabin in the mountains with her daughter, Lydia Masters. Wishbone went to the cabin, and attempted to claim that he was Dylan's father, but Dylan wasn't buying it. Wishbone then pulled a gun on Dylan and Lydia, but Dylan was able to overpower him and Wishbone escaped. In January 2015, a very much alive King Beast was discovered alive and rescued by Lucas Cambino and Katie Goo. Madeline caught on to this, and she sent Wishbone to the Goo Castle to pose as the King Beast imposter, by wearing a King Beast mask. Once "exposed" as the imposter, Wishbone was arrested and sent to Jermaine Correctional Facility. In February 2015, Madeline once again needed Wishbone for an important job, so she had a brainwashed Dylan break Wishbone out of prison. Dylan was able to sucessfully extract Wishbone from police custody, and Wishbone began to assist Madeline in searching for the Diamond Jewels. Wishbone went to London to retrieve one that was in the posession of Maximillion Doodles. Also going their were Andy Goo and Rebecca Rogers. Maximillion revealed that he was dying from a terminal disease, and the only person who was known to have developed a cure was Acerbi. Wishbone returned to Fantastic City and tried to manipulate Acerbi into giving him the cure. In the end, she chose to give the cure to Andy and Rebecca. Wishone tailed Andy and Rebecca back to London, and he took Rebecca at knife point. Fortunately, Andy was able to shoot Wishbone, presumably killing him. Working with Quinn Goo/Kadmos Masters(January 2016) During the opening of the King Beast Plaza, Acerbi was shocked to run into a very much alive Wishbone. Their conversation was cut short however when Josephine Acerbi arrived at the scene. Josephine didn't recognize Wishbone, because he was wearing a disguise, and he was shocked to hear Josephine refer to Acerbi as her mother. Wishbone confronted Acerbi, and she finally revealed that Josephine was his daughter. Wishbone wanted to go reveal himself to Josephine, but Quinn Goo stopped him in his tracks. It was revealed that Quinn brought Wishbone back to Fantastic in order to aide in his alliance with Kadmos Masters. Quinn soon ordered Wishbone to murder Lucas while wearing a Dylan mask, which Acerbi overheard. Acerbi told the police, and just as Wishbone was about to shoot Lucas, Josephine and Don Reynolds bursted in, removed the mask, and arrested him. Wishbone was last seen blasting Acerbi for her deception, before being carted away by the police. TRIVIA -It was never revealed what happened to Wishbone's girlfriend, Sonia, but it can be assumed that she is still in prison. Any speculation that suggests Acerbi may actually be Sonia has been debunked, because Acerbi referenced Sonia in 2016, suggesting that she was a romantic rival of her's.